


Never Letting Go

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, Gen, Male Lactation, Nursing, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist





	Never Letting Go

After the fight with Roy and the younger Omega left, Oliver had time to cool off that was quickly followed by a lot of guilt. After a short while of feeling horrible and sorry for himself, the blond Omega took off to go find him. 

Days passed, Oliver kept searching. Malls, stores, anywhere he knew that Roy could hack and stay. After getting nowhere, he had to take a moment to think back. When he came home from vegas he had seen Roy drunk and out of it in his room. 

Now that he thought about it. Any time that Roy had a chance he’d sneak a drink or something to get high with. Which means he was probably numbing some sort of deeper pain- Damn it! 

Getting up Oliver took off again to find his son. 

\--

“Speedy!” 

That was what Roy heard. He was numb, feeling nothing. His mind was swarming with thoughts that left the second entered. Looking up bearly thought the lens of his Mask he thought that he was seeing things. 

“... Olie?” Roy asked unsure before he was picked up and held tight. “What are…?”

“Speedy, I’m sorry, God, I’m so sorry,” Oliver picked him up and heading towards the window. “Let’s get you home,” 

\--

Roy was still laying on the bed still high as a doctor came in to check him. Going over to see some needle marks, they went over what Oliver knew about the kid’s past. Once they came to an understanding that rehab was going to be the best solution but Oliver didn’t want to send Roy off worried that it would harm him more. 

“I can’t think of any other way. There are some Omegas rehabs who nurse others this young to help them as they heal,” The doctor said. “Are you lactating?” 

“No.” Oliver shrugged. “I’ve never had a kid before so, no milk.” 

“You could get it induced, it could help, but most people who don’t have their own kids don’t want to go through that,” 

“Roy is mine. If you have the shot, I’ll take it,” Oliver rolled up his sleeve to show his arm just in case. “If not, I’ll go get it when you're gone.” 

“I have it but it’ll take a few days. What are you going to do when his cravings start?” 

“I’ll just let him go through the motions until it kicks in, I guess.” Oliver waited and the shot was just like any others. He looked at the small band-aide on it. “I mean it can’t be that bad before the milk comes in,” 

\--

‘Damn, I was wrong,’ Oliver winces again and moved Roy a little so he wasn’t trying to suck his nipple off. The milk was going to come in soon but the redhead’ cravings were strong and like they said to wrap Roy up and help him through the cravings. He told Roy about it and how long it might take so not he was stuck dry nursing him until ti came in. The only problem was when the cravings where strong the sucking was too and that hurt. A lot. ‘Come on damn milk!’

Nothing happened. 

After a few days, Oliver was thinking that maybe he should have found someone to nurse Roy but would he have let them? As he was considering it Oliver felt something. Looking down as Roy was suddenly lax against him and seemed to seems more peaceful it hit him. 

The milk!

That odd feeling had been the milk. 

Finally! 

Holding Roy close he relaxed closing his eyes so they both could relax. Oddly enough it helped him relax too. Feeling at ease, there was something else. Not sure what but being able to nurse Roy like this related him as well. 

After a few minutes, he started to run his hands through his hair wondering what the hell else that his kid went through but now thinking about it as he bonded with Roy he felt like he was going to rip someone’s head off if they even came near his child!

Pulling Roy to him, Oliver sat up so he could hold the teen in his lap. Nursing him like that he held him tight while nuzzling and kissing the top of his head. The redhead whimpered in relief relaxing as the tension started to release from his small body. 

“I got you, Roy and I swear I’m never leaving you alone again,” Oliver promised heart swelling. “Never again, never,”


End file.
